This invention relates to an electrical connector having a cap for removably closing an opening of a connector housing and, in particular, to such an electrical connector having a connection of the cap to the connector housing.
An electrical connector such as a water-proof type comprises a connector housing having connecting components therein and an opening for connecting with a mating connector therethrough and a cap for closing the opening when the connector is not used.
In a conventional electrical connector of the type described, the connector housing and the cap are completely separate each other, or the cap is tied to the connector housing with string.
It should, however, be noted that the conventional electrical connector has a defective structure. Because the cap is often lost or an obstacle, when the cap is taken off from the connector housing. This renders the conventional electrical connector unreliable, difficult in treatment, and insufficient in sealing between the connector housing and the cap.